Peligroso
by Luka-sama
Summary: A los chicos malos les gustan las chicas buenas. Hinata era una chica buena, mientras que Kamui era un chico malo y peligroso.


_Naruto y Gintama No me pertenece_

**Peligroso**

Hinata ha escuchado muchas veces a sus compañeras decir sobre que a los chicos malos les gustan las chicas buenas. Con 16 años no cree mucho en esa teoría, a pesar que Ino, una de sus compañeras suele mencionar que ella es la representación de una chica buena. Hinata piensa en ocasiones que si alguien hubiera vivido bajo el riguroso plan de su familia, seria alguien bueno a la fuerza.

Su familia era la familia Hyuga.

Una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón, con mucho dinero y negocios distribuidos en todo el mundo. Lamentablemente para su padre, ella había heredado toda la bondad de su madre muerto, por lo cual era una heredera no digna para sus ojos y antes de poder cumplir doce años, había sido sustituida como heredera por su hermana menor. Enviada a vivir a una parte alejada de la región de Kanto.

Con un subsidio que su padre pensaría que era poco dinero, pero que en realidad era una ridiculez que Hinata no necesitaba, prefería ahorrar lo suficiente para estudiar alguna carrera en la universidad por su cuenta. para sus compañeros que desconocían su historia o que había pasado hace tantos años, solo era la adorable Hinata, una chica que vivía sola en un departamento pero que era una buena amiga, estudiante y persona.

No era tan malo.

Claro que ser despreciada por tu propia familia y casi exiliada, era una cosa horrible, Hinata intentaba ver el lado positivo.

Sin ser heredera podría estudiar artes como su madre, algo que como heredera no podría hacer.

También algo positivo es que había conseguido amigos reales, algo que cuando era niña no pudo conseguir por el mundo en que vivía. Incluso llego a enamorarse de Naruto, su guapo compañero rubio que la había ayudado en una ocasión, aunque este ayudaba a todos en realidad.

Ino había insistido en que intentara algo.

Pero era obvio que Naruto quería a su amiga Sakura y este al mejor amigo de Naruto que era Sasuke.

No es que no quisiera intentarlo, es que era demasiado complicado y claramente tenía las de perder. Aunque eso no impedía que en ocasiones lo viera a lo lejos y suspirara por una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.

Tal vez este algún día la notara, viera que el amor que tenía por él podría curarlo de la soledad que ambos tenían. Que podrían llegar a tener una familia llena de amor, que ella lo apoyaría en sus ideales de ser el nuevo alcalde del lugar, incluso tendrían hijos. Sabe que Naruto es huérfano y ella no tuvo los mejores padres, ambos podrían hacerlo bien.

Un buen futuro lejos de un mal pasado.

.

Pero este no era ese mundo.

.

¿Cómo lo supo?

No es que lo descubrió en ese momento, pero el día en que su vida comenzó cambiar, fue cuando una tarde luego de clases, encontró a un chico inconsciente en un callejón cerca de su conjunto de departamentos. Sus heridas se veían de gravedad y claramente parecía haber estado luchando contra alguna manada de leones. Queriendo llevarlo algún médico, había tomado su teléfono para llamar alguna ambulancia, cuando algunos pasos y gritos de alguien buscando a un chico, la hicieron detenerse.

Puede que no fuera el mismo chico.

Pero los gritos de gente que parecía violenta, el mal aspecto del pobre.

La adrenalina del momento.

La hicieron cargarlo, descubriendo que era mucho más alto que ella (como casi todos sus amigos) y llevarlo con mucha dificultad dentro de su departamento. Casi lo arrojo sobre su sofá, cuando vio siluetas pasar frente al departamento. Viendo de forma cuidadosa por la cortina de su ventana, trago saliva al ver como las personas tenían un aspecto peligroso.

Tal vez no iban por el chico.

Tal vez sí.

Había sido muy impulsiva.

De reojo noto al chico de cabellera rojiza algo naranja atada en una no muy elaborada trenza. Estaba bastante herido y parecía haber pasado por mejores días. Con resignación comenzó a vendar las heridas a simple vista, alegrándose de tener un botiquín bien abastecido. Gracias a Kiba quien solía meterse en problemas seguido, ella siempre estaba lista para ayudar a alguien.

Aun luego de vendarlo y limpiarle todas sus heridas.

El chico no despertó.

Lo miro unos minutos notando que ya estaba oscureciendo, ella tenía un chico peligroso en su departamento y pasaría la noche ahí.

Suspiro.

Su padre la mataría de darse cuenta.

.

La idea de no dormir, la pierde a las dos de la mañana probablemente. Cuando despierta se sobresalta en el sofá pensando que fue estúpido, pero no había pasado nada malo, supone. Excepto que el chico de cabellera roja está sentado en el sofá donde había estado inconsciente, viéndola fijamente con expresión algo aburrida, a lo cual ella se tensa. Sus ojos azules son diferentes a los de Naruto, los cuales siempre parecen brillantes, este la mira aburrida y su mirada dice peligroso.

De la mala manera.

No de manera caliente como diría Ino.

Este chico no tiene esas heridas por haber sido alguien bueno, ella siente que podría ser peligroso.

Su instinto suele ser bueno.

Un incómodo silencio para ella, se levanta entre ambos y ella siente cada nervio de su cuerpo tensarse.

—Me alegra ver que estas b-bien—tartamudea al final y se maldice por eso.

El chico no cambia su expresión, antes de suspirar de forma algo aburrida.

Bueno.

Al menos no parece querer matarla.

Ve fijamente como sus vendajes si bien habían sido puestos hace algunas horas, ya están llenos de sangre.

—Sus heridas parecen estar algo sucias, podrías tomar un baño…tengo algunas ropas de mi primo que me vino a visitar, podrían ayudarte—dice ella rápidamente intentando levantarse y sacar un tema de la nada.

Este la ve de forma fija e indiferente, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar de forma lenta a donde ella señala es el baño. Deja las ropas de Neji cerca y comienza a preparar un desayuno algo apresurado. El chico tarda 30 minutos antes de aparecer con vendajes nuevos, lo cual es bueno, así ella no tendría que ponerle vendajes. Ve de forma aburrida la comida, luego a ella, luego la comida, antes de parecer algo confundido y comenzar a comer.

Son otros 25 minutos llenos de un silencio arrollador.

Hinata se pregunta si fue buena idea ayudarle, pero este solamente come tranquilamente con ropas de Neji y pareciendo algo mayor que ella. No muy viejo, pero si le recordaba el aire maduro de su primo. Cuando este termina de comer, la ve de reojo con curiosidad a lo que ella se tensa.

¿Qué más podría hacer por él?

Pero antes de sugerir llevarle a un hospital, este se pone de pie y camina a la puerta de la entrada ante su mirada curiosa. Es cuando está en la puerta que la ve de reojo, antes de fruncir el ceño y salir sin decir nada.

Hinata decide, congelada en su lugar, que es la cosa más rara que le ha pasado en su vida.

.

Pasan dos meses donde Hinata no sabe nada del chico cuyo nombre no sabe, pero que tampoco es algo que le interese saber. Para su desconcierto este sabe dónde ella vive, pero no le debe nada y ella no piensa pedirle nada. En las calles de Konoha a veces mira alrededor para ver si lo vuelve a ver, solo para asegurarse que lo ha visto, pero no pasa. Tal vez solo haya sido una persona que vez solo una vez en tu vida. No es algo malo, ella lo había ayudado con gusto y espera que donde este, sus heridas terminaran de sanar correctamente.

Es cuando Ino y Sakura la invitan a salir al centro comercial, que para su incredulidad vuelve a ver al chico. No lo había visto hasta que se sentaron en la zona de comidas (que estaba bastante llena) y su incredulidad se vuelve enorme cuando en la mesa justo frente a ella, el chico estaba comiendo una hamburguesa con una niña que era menor que él de cabellera roja.

Casi se atragante ella con su bebida, mientras el chico la ve de reojo con el rostro algo sorprendido. Tiene una sonrisa que claramente es falsa antes de verla, parece molestar a la niña menor, pero que se congela un poco al verla a ella.

—¿Estas bien Hinata?—cuestiona Ino confundida.

Ella asiente algo tensa y mete una papa a su boca con tal de no hablar por cinco segundos.

—Hermano tonto deja de molestarme aru—dice la niña de forma algo violenta mientras le lanza un golpe que parece realmente fuerte.

Este la ignora para verla fijamente, antes de volver su atención a la niña.

Ella hace lo mismo.

Minutos después el chico se larga con la niña, aunque siente la mirada de este sobre la suya, no vuelve a levantar la mirada.

No espera nada de él.

Pero no esperaba volver a verlo.

Con suerte sea la última vez.

.

Alguien de arriba debe odiarla con ganas, es el primer pensamiento que tiene cuando toma un tren luego de una visita con su primo y termina en el mismo vagón que el chico de cabellera rojiza. Este hace una mueca al verla, claramente al igual que ella, no disfrutando esos juegos del universo en ponerlos en lugares juntos sin un haber pasado esta vez dos meses. Han pasado solo 3 días de su visita al centro comercial.

Ella se queda lo más alejada de él.

Este no parece reconocerla en esta ocasión o la ignora olímpicamente.

No es que sea incomodo, de no haberlo conocido, ni hubiera caído en su persona. Es alguien bastante atractivo admite, alto, cuerpo formado pero no en exceso, rostro algo perfilado y mirada azul profunda. Sus ropas no son muy llamativas y parece un tipo normal. Pero el aire peligroso no parecía abandonarlo.

Cuando ella se baja el chico lo hace en otra puerta, ambos se ven de reojo al bajarse y ella no puede evitar tensarse mientras el chico parece algo molesto.

—¿Kamui?—dice una voz grave que hace al chico voltearse y ella también.

¿Kamui?

¿Ese era su nombre?

Bueno este es un buen momento para irse. Pero antes de darse la vuelta, se sorprende de ver a dos hombres algo intimidantes a su lado. Intenta pasar entre ellos, pero uno alza la mano deteniéndola y haciéndola sudar nerviosa. No entiende que pasa, ella no los conoce y no había hablado con ninguno en su vida.

—¿Esta chica está contigo?—dice uno de los hombres sujetándola del brazo con algo de fuerza.

Gimotea de forma asustada, no había hablado con el chico, bueno no con ellos presentes y para ser precisa este nunca le dijo nada.

La mala suerte que tenía ese día.

De reojo nota al chico que rescato que ahora sabe se llama Kamui, viendo de forma indiferente al tipo que lo tiene sujeto del cuello. Como había pensado este es un chico problemático y de alguna forma había sido arrastrada por este a lo que ella pensaría, serian muchos problemas, cuando otros cinco sujetos aparecieron de la nada en la estación que estaba algo vacía por ser tan tarde.

—¿Acaso esta niña sano tus heridas?—dijo el tipo que lo sujeto por el cuello con burla.

Trago saliva cuando uno de los hombres sujeto más fuerte su brazo.

Tendría mañana una marca.

Con un ágil movimiento de cabeza, un sonido sordo y una fuerza monstruosa. El hombre que sujetaba a Kamui, se había quedado inconsciente en el suelo y Kamui volteo la mirada tranquilamente con sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Se veía aterrador, como un carnívoro que ve a su presa.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un movimiento que sus ojos no pudieron ver y con un solo golpe, cada uno de los sujetos dos veces más grandes que el chico cayeron inconscientes al suelo y este quedo bañado en algunas partes con sangre que no le pertenecía. Ella solo quedo inmóvil sujetando su bolso, viendo con la boca abierta al monstruo frente a ella.

Había estado tan herido antes, que se asustó de pensar cual podría ser el oponente de ese tipo para haberlo dejado tan mal.

Este la vio indiferente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella quiso correr.

Pero el ver su frente sangrante y sabía que sus nudillos estarían igual.

Lo vio fijamente, tragando saliva, por la estupidez que estaba por hacer.

.

No hablaba con ella, pero había aceptado de forma indiferente volver a su departamento y dejar de forma aburrida que ella tratara sus heridas. Se sorprendió que este no hiciera ningún movimiento cuando limpio sus heridas y solo bostezo cuando le dio otra camisa de su primo para que no se fuera bañado en sangre. Cuando este estuvo nuevamente presentable, ella sonrió satisfecha para sí misma pensando que ahora podría estar tranquila.

Este la vio fijamente.

Ella se tensó pensando que no tendría nada más que hacer.

—La última vez me diste comida—fue lo que dijo este de forma aburrida.

Internamente sintió una parte de ella tensarse y enojarse levemente por el descaro del chico, pero de alguna u otra forma este le había ayudado, aunque técnicamente también por su culpa se había visto envuelta en lo que fuera que había pasado.

También fue grosero que eso fuera lo primero que le dijera.

Vio de forma aburrida a este comer, antes de asentir e irse sin decir nada.

Una parte de ella pensó que no tendría nada más que ver con él, que no tenía sentido verlo.

Pero otra parte le dijo que probablemente volvería a verlo.

.

Una semana después su mal pensamiento se hizo presente cuando al tocar la puerta a altas horas de la noche y abrirla, el chico la esperaba llena de heridas y con aburrimiento. Algo alterada comenzó a tratar sus heridas, notando un feo corte en su brazo, pero que no era tan grave como para ocupar puntadas y era más sangre escandalosa que peligrosa. Luego de suspirar de forma cansada, este la miro fijamente con ojos algo felinos.

Un gato.

Ella sentía que era como esos gatos que ella había alimentado, se marchaban, volvían llenos de heridas y ella debería volver a cuidar.

Quiso quejarse.

Decirle que dejara de hacer eso.

Pero en realidad esa no era su forma de ser.

Suspiro antes de comenzar a sacar la comida que había tenido guardada y que el chico comenzó a comer mientras ella volvía su atención a la película que estaban pasando por la televisión. Había escuchado a Naruto hablar de ella, se sorprendió cuando el chico Kamui tomo asiento a su lado con la comida en su plato, viendo la película de forma aburrida.

Eso estaba mal en tantos niveles.

Un desconocido violento, en su casa, comiendo y sin una camiseta porque ya no tenía más camisas para prestarle de su primo. Tenía un buen torso, bastante formado, pero vendado y llena de heridas.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?—pregunto burlonamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sonrojo antes de ver a la película.

Este se marchó apenas termino.

.

Dos semanas después se levanta asustada cuando una mano se pone sobre su boca a mitad de la noche. Con un fuerte derechazo la persona receptora gruñe y ella toma su lámpara de dormitorio listo para atacar. Se sorprende en medio de la oscuridad cuando sus ojos se adaptan a la poca luz que entra de la luna, viendo a Kamui gimotear en el suelo, luego los sonidos del vecindario se hacen más fuertes y escucha a personas gritar por Kamui.

Lo ve gimotear en el suelo sujetando su nariz llena de sangre y el resto de ropas algo rotas y cuerpo herido.

Bufa antes de llevarlo a la sala de estar.

—Eres una bruja—dice este sin mirada falsa de felicidad y un resentimiento total en la cara.

Es un bebé.

Rueda los ojos antes de comenzar con su nariz, hace una mueca de dolor al ver como se comienza hinchar. Claramente por su culpa.

—¿Cómo entraste?—

—Forcé la cerradura—

Debería tener miedo de que hiciera algo por el estilo, pero al ver su cuerpo herido, supone que realmente ocupaba un lugar donde esconderse. Además prefiere que venga a su hogar que con su vecina de 80 años que hubiera muerto de un infarto o llamado a la policía.

—¿Con quién tienes tantos problemas?—cuestiona vendando ahora su brazo.

Este se encoge de hombros.

—La mafia, otras pandillas, los amigos de mi hermana, los policías y esa lunática de cabello azul que come donas—

Realmente no sabe si quiere saber más.

Le dice que duerma en su sofá, este solo se acuesta aburrido y le dice que espera el desayuno.

Un gato callejero completamente.

.

Esto está mal, cae en realización un día entre semana normal, cuando se da cuenta que en los últimos 6 meses de forma descuidada, Kamui se vuelve parte de su rutina diaria. Aun cree que es como un gato callejero que suele venir principalmente cuando este herido, pero últimamente comienza a pasar algunas tardes solo por comida. Dice que su madre solía cocinar antes para él, pero supone que está muerta ya que cuando ella menciono alguna vez que su madre murió, este pareció comprenderla. La comida y algún lugar donde esconderse lo llevan a estar metido en su departamento casi todos los días unas horas.

Lo cual está mal.

Muy mal.

Descubre pocas cosas de él, ya que no habla mucho. Tiene una hermana con la que pelea continuamente y un padre que parece odiar. Está metido en una pandilla llamada Yato y tiene dos años más que ella. A pesar de ser un completo maleante, tiene trofeos por artes marciales y casi cualquier arte de luchas, era una maquina monstruosa. Ama comer manzanas y tiene una obsesión con las cosas dulces que ella prepara.

Pero está mal.

Kamui no es como un gato que puede cuidar, es un chico que prácticamente está manteniendo en su hogar.

—¿Estas bien Hinata?—cuestiona Kiba confundido de verla tan tensa en el receso.

Ella ríe nerviosa.

No sabe ni que sentir.

—Si solo estoy pensando…en un gato—dice esquivando su mirada.

Este frunce el ceño, es un chico de perros. A su lado Shino que también es su amigo, parece curioso de que hable por fin, hace días la han visto cada vez más pensativa.

—Es un gato callejero, que llego un día herido cerca de mi casa…lo cure y le di comida, volvió unos días después, luego siguió viniendo—murmura de forma algo incomoda.

—¿No te gusta el gato?—cuestiono Shino de forma pensativa.

¿Gustar?

Nunca había pensado en eso.

Como persona en realidad no es de tener amistades como Kamui, un chico mucho más problemático (como diría Shikamaru) que sus compañeros, de mal humor y sarcástico en muchas ocasiones, que no le dice mucho sobre sus personas o sus problemas. Solamente es alguien que parece llegar a su vida y hacer lo que le da la gana.

Aunque admitía que tenerlo cerca, la hacía sentir menos sola.

—No lo sé—admite viendo a la ventana.

Sus dos amigos comparten miradas confundidas.

.

El cheescake de fresa está listo y Kamui la espera de forma atenta en la mesa, prácticamente comiendo todo el postre y dejándole a ella una porción. Lo mira comer fijamente su creación, sin entender porque sigue viniendo a su casa a comer. Pero lo que menos entiende es porque aún sigue dejando que suceda, podría mudarse, irse con unos amigos, no darle comida. El joven jamás dio intenciones de lastimarla, por lo cual podría irse con alguien algún tiempo.

Pero no quiere.

Una parte interna de ella es celosa, supone, ya que ve como todos en su salón tienen esa amistades tan sólidas que les pedirías cualquier cosa.

Ella quiere eso también.

No quiere sentirse alejada de todos por su familia.

Como Naruto y Sasuke, que aunque pelean son amigos incondicionales.

Sakura con Ino quienes guardan esa competencia pero ríen juntas.

Shikamaru con Chouji conociéndose desde que nacieron.

Kiba y Shino por su amor por la naturaleza.

Ella quiere eso, un amigo así.

Pero si pensaba seriamente, no creía si quiera que Kamui la considerara una amiga, más que todo una persona que le alimenta y ayuda.

Frunció el ceño.

—Kamui—susurro llamándole por su nombre, este la vio fijamente comiendo aun el postre.

Antes había llamado a este Kamui-san, pero este frunció el ceño y le dijo que no le llamara así.

—¿Somos amigos?—cuestiono algo tímida viendo a otro lado, sintiéndose mal por la necesidad de afecto dada por su infancia.

Este la vio fijamente, antes de tragar el postre dentro de su boca.

—No—fue la rápida respuesta, que, joder, dolió como mil cuchillas en su interior.

¿Tan mala era para hacer amigos?

Su expresión se volvió en una dolorosa, sabiendo que a pesar que este no la considerara su amiga, sin duda no le diría nada, no podría cambiar su opinión aun si para ella, él, si era su amigo. Pero antes de poder excusarse para tomar aire, este simplemente la vio con ojos llenos de decisión.

—Tú me perteneces—fue lo que dijo antes de asentir y ver el televisor.

¿Eh?

Hinata lo vio incrédula sin entender, que acababa de pasar.

.

Kamui no volvió a tocar el tema y realmente, ella no sabía cómo tocarlo, por lo cual simplemente lo estaba ignorando. Quiso preguntarle a Ino y Sakura que pasaba cuando un chico decía algo por el estilo, ella no tenía muchas amistades hombres y ellos jamás habían dicho algo similar, puede que fuera algo común y ella solamente no tenía conocimiento de eso. Pero como nada había cambiado entre la no-amistad entre Kamui y ella, estaba segura que lo mejor sería no tocar el tema. No sabría ni como iniciarlo.

Por eso ese día, si bien las chicas habían logrado que tanto Naruto como Kiba se unieran, ella se sintió alejada, pensativa.

Debía haber un significado tras las palabras de Kamui.

Una persona normal no reclama a otra como un objeto.

¿Verdad?

—Kiba-kun—llamo a su amigo mientras los otros tres se adelantaban a pedir entradas para la película.

—Que paso—

—Si un chico reclama a una chica, diciéndole que le pertenece…¿Qué significa?—cuestiono algo confundida viendo como su amigo se atragantaba con su bebida.

Este giro a verla con ojos llenos de incredulidad, mientras ella pensó que tal vez, Shino hubiera sido una mejor opción.

Pero entre Kiba y Naruto.

Sin duda Kiba.

—¿Alguien te dijo eso?—hablo este con un tono de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Sudo internamente.

—En realidad lo escuche en los pasillos, tenía curiosidad de que estaba…intentando señalar el chico—hablo caminando lentamente a sus amigos.

Kiba la vio con seriedad unos segundos, antes de suspirar.

—Puede que fuera un chico de pocas palabras, eso es como, una confesión de amor o algo por el estilo, se podría decir—explico Kiba con desconfianza.

Ella choco contra un poste que mostraba una película, antes de ver a Kiba con cara de incredulidad y roja por el golpe.

Este la vio preocupada.

Joder.

Esperaba no fuera verdad.

.

Un mes pasa rápido y no tiene tiempo para poder cuestionar a Kamui y no quiere hacerlo. Tal vez Kiba está equivocado, Kamui es un chico peligroso que jamás se fijaría en una persona como ella. El chico hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y ella es un daño colateral mínimo, o eso piensa, a pesar que el chico comienza hacer cosas sutiles a su alrededor, que aunque trata, no puede ignorar. Empieza trayendo alguna que otra fruta del supermercado que es convierte en postres que ella suele comprar, en ocasiones la espera en la estación de tren después de sus clases, si ella se duerme en el sofá la deja en su cama, una vez incluso le trajo una película que ella había comentado en voz alta.

Su mente le decía, que tal vez ya la veía como amiga, mientras su interior gritaba que algo extraño pasaba.

Muy random.

Kamui estaba cambiando, aunque seguía siendo el chico problemático que llegaba con heridas a comer su despensa, algo cambiaba.

Por eso cuando salió de clases ese día, había estado tan espaciada, que no sintió nada hasta que una mano la atrajo a un callejón. Sintió un sudor frio cuando noto que las personas en el callejón eran, las que siempre terminaban peleando con Kamui. Había unas siete personas, mucho más grandes que ella y peligrosos, que la hicieron sudar nerviosa.

Esto era malo.

Aún estaba lejos de su casa.

—Así que eres la pequeña zorra de Kamui, entiendo porque te mantiene, ese cuerpo fijo debe calentarle bien en las noches—hablo el hombre con voz asquerosa, haciendo que otros se rieran.

Su frente se puso blanca.

Un recuerdo lejano de cuando era más joven, de chicos molestándola sobre su apariencia, vino a su mente. En ese entonces Naruto le había ayudado, capturando su atención que se convirtió en un enamoramiento, una parte de ella quiso que volviera a pasar.

Que la rescataran.

Pero Naruto estaba en el club de basquetbol y saldría tarde, sus amigos estaban en sus casas o dirigiéndose a ellas, lejos de aquí.

Apretó los labios.

Ella no era una niña indefensa, si tendría que luchar, lo haría.

—Suéltame—demando con todo el orgullo Hyuga que tenía dentro, causando que los hombres la vieran divertidos.

Escucho como alguno dijo algo sobre pasar un buen tiempo con ella y algo dentro de ella se llenó de ira. Tomo aire lentamente recordando todo sobre las artes marciales que había aprendido de niña, nunca fue tan buena para ganarle a Neji, pero sin duda sería suficiente para incapacitarlos y salir corriendo. Con mirada seria mientras se acercaban, viendo con sus ojos los puntos débiles de cada uno de ello, tomo aire lista para la batalla.

Pero un destello rojo, la hizo congelarse cuando en unos segundos, cada uno de los hombres estaba en el suelo, de una forma tan familiar, que un deja vu paso por su mente.

Kamui había acabado con ellos, con una velocidad y destreza, incluso peor que la última vez.

Miro a los hombres en el suelo, sorprendida de notar algunas partes de sus cuerpos rotas y torcidas de formas dolorosas.

Mucho más sangrientos que la última vez.

Más lastimados.

En solo unos segundos.

Vio la fría ira de Kamui cuando sujeto a uno de los sujetos que la había estado sujetando a ella, con un claro instinto homicida, que la hizo levantarse alarmada. La mirada de Kamui se posó en ella unos segundos, aparentemente vislumbrando que todo estuviera bien, antes de girar al sujeto.

—Tócala nuevamente a ella, camina cerca de ella, piensa en ella…y la muerte será un regalo que no te concederé fácilmente—hablo de forma tan…sádica, que ella se escalofrió.

El camino a su hogar fue frio y tenso, Kamui caminaba frente a ella de forma lenta pero continua, mientras ella se tambaleaba algo sorprendida por lo sucedido. Una persona estaría aterrada, llamaría a la policía, huiría corriendo, pero ella no lo hacía. Durante los últimos meses nunca lo hizo, incluso ahora que veía lo aterrador del chico, las heridas que causo, ella no salía corriendo.

¿Era estúpida?

Estaba entrando en un juego peligroso, donde podría salir herida.

—La próxima vez espérame fuera de tu instituto, no te dejare caminar sola con esas ratas rondando—gruño Kamui con una mano en su cabeza.

Era culpa de él, después de todo si ella no estuviera cerca del chico, esto no habría pasado.

Aun así este le ayudaba.

Lo vio fijamente a los ojos y este le regreso una mirada confundida.

Entonces…sonrió.

El chico la vio confundido.

—Estas preocupado por mí, pensé que no éramos amigos—hablo de forma algo juguetona, que demostraba que algo estaba mal con ella también.

Debería estar aterrada, no conmovida de que este la ayudara.

Kamui rodo los ojos.

—Eres mi propiedad, no dejare que nadie toque mi propiedad—gruño abriendo la puerta y entrando como si fuera su casa.

Pero Hinata noto las mejillas levemente rojas del chico.

Ino siempre decía que los chicos malos les gustan las chicas buenas.

Y tal vez.

Solo tal vez.

A las chicas buenas les gustan también los chicos malos.

Hinata era una chica buena y definitivamente Kamui era un chico malo.

Sonrió al entrar a su departamento.

Su vida era más interesante con el chico a su lado.

**Fin**

_No entiendo de donde vienen estas ideas, pero les aseguro que mi mente es normal, en su mayoría. Pero me encanta explorar parejas que las personas normalmente no piensan, es como mi hobby dentro de mi hobby de escribir._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
